


You are Good Enough

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, ThunderScience - Freeform, bruce is a shy dork, but thor is here to make it work, gammahammer - Freeform, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: Thor keeps sending cheesy love letter to Bruce via ravens, and Bruce is overwhelmed yet incredibly flattered. After accepting a date with the god, Bruce realizes how touch deprived he really is.





	You are Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 'I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you; but not as much as I do.'

At first, only a raven or two would appear above Bruce, dropping down small, rolled up parchments of paper into his lap. The scientist furrowed his brow, carefully unfolding the little notes. 

 In remarkable hand-writing, little poems had been written in perfect format. Bruce read over the words, unsure of what to make of this, until he seen the name signed at the bottom:  _Thor_. 

He could feel his cheeks heating up at the realization, but he couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face. He buried his face in his hands, chuckling to himself. 

* * *

“Oh, jeez...” He looked up at the sky as another raven screeched, dropping another piece of paper in his lap. 

_You look very cute when you blush._

Bruce turned around, but saw no one. His lab was empty, as it normally was. It was instict for him to crumple paper, but he stopped himself. That might be rude, he thought. 

That was just the first time it happened.

-

The ravens came down in hoards, squawking and cawing as they dropped at least twenty notes into his lap. He really needed to shut the damn window to his lab. 

Bruce took the time to read each little poem and compliment, though. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose, unable to keep himself from smiling and giggling at all of it. 

On the last note, a small flower was pressed inside.  _Go on a date with me tonight?_

Bruce’s mouth felt a little dry. He hadn’t been flirted with in years, much less taken on a date. The last one to try had been Natasha Romanoff, but things had mutually ended and Bruce was more content with being her friend. Thor, on the other hand, was a whole other  _being_. 

He was strong and brave, but also had the kindest heart and most considerate personality. Bruce would be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive. 

Yet, Bruce was still uncomfortable with himself. To be in such a vulnerable situation with someone he cared about filled his chest with anxiety. He was not a trusting man, but Thor had been the only one to ever accept and understand Bruce for everything he was, and never asked him to be anything more. 

He took a look around at his messy lab. Computer cords and tablets strewn about on the tables, dirty coffee mugs littered his desk. The place was always silent besides the testing machines in the corner that constantly beeped and groaned. 

His life looked exactly like his lab. He took of his reading glasses, setting them beside him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Thor couldn’t be more perfect, yet Bruce could have stood to at least remember to shower every day. Bruce Banner was a complicated, emotional mess of a man, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want a partner. 

He snatched a piece of notebook paper out of the spirals, scribbling down a response. All he had was a rubber band to tie it together, as he gently tied it to the ravens foot that was still seated on his window sill. 

 _I’d love to_.

-

Thor had suggested that they meet at a cafe. Just a little place that served mostly coffee and a few pastries, but it would be a nice, calming atmosphere to chat and relax in. 

Bruce hadn’t gotten ready for a date in what seemed like a century, so there wasn’t much he could do about his messy curls and the wrinkles in his button-up shirt. He clipped his glasses to his shirt, even though he figured he wouldn’t be reading much. 

The dark circles under his eyes gave it away that he hadn’t been sleeping like he should, but when did he ever get what he wanted? 

There was a knock at the door, which startled Bruce. He undid the seven locks on the door, finding Thor himself standing in the doorway, his arm leaning on the trim. 

His brilliant smile made Bruce’s heart beat a little faster. “Thor, I thought we were meeting at the cafe.” 

“We are, but I felt the need to walk with you there.” Thor smiled, holding out his hand. Bruce looked at it, unsure if that was necessary. He slowly pressed his palm into Thor’s, feeling how callused his hand was from many years of fighting. 

He could feel a small indention in the flat area on his hand, which must have been where Mjolnir had set in his hands for all of those eons. 

“It’s okay, Banner.” Thor assured him, his voice soft. Bruce looked up at him, looking at the reassuring glow in Thor’s blue eyes. 

Bruce nodded, looking down as he let his fingers intertwine with Thor’s. 

-

The walk to the cafe went smooth. 

The sun shined brightly, cars honking, people bustling down the congested sidewalks. It made it seem like no one was staring at the two of them, which Bruce was grateful for. 

The scientist took the time to admire Thor. He was wearing a white, frayed racing t-shirt. His dark, denim jacket covered his scarred arms, but showed off his frame well. 

Thor was defintely more built and well-defined than Bruce, but it never intimidated him. In fact, it just made him admire him more. Thor towered over him, but it only made him feel safer, which is all Bruce could ask of someone. 

“Is something wrong, Banner?” Thor asked, looking down at the smaller man in concern. Bruce had this overwhelming urge to pull the god down by the collar of his jacket and kiss him, but decided that was impulsive and above him. 

“Not at all.” Bruce gave him a sheepish smile, knowing he had just been caught checking out Thor from top to bottom. 

Thor beamed, resting his hand on Bruce’s back, leading him to a table inside of the cafe.

-

Bruce had been afraid that they wouldn’t have much to talk about, but the amount of knowledge Thor held was surprising.

Thor knew about all kinds of topics: nuclear energy, different languages on alien planets, strange ways to complete a math problem. 

“So did you go to an actual school on Asguard?” Bruce asked, dumping a packet of sugar into his coffee. 

“Yes. I didn’t have to go to school, but I figured it would be good for me and Loki. We learned a lot there, but also from our mother.” Thor was picking the pickles off of his burger, looking directly at Bruce as he spoke. 

“I think it’s incredibly impressive that you have seven PHDs.” Thor said, his eyes seeming to get even brighter. Bruce couldn’t decide if they reminded him of a clear sky or burst of lightning. “Did school go well for you?”

Bruce swallowed thickly, feeling a little light-headed. “Middle school and high school...we’re  _bad_. I was bullied a lot, but college was better. I mostly kept to myself.” He didn’t want to remember when he had built the bomb in the bottom of the school, so he kept it to himself. For now.

Thor could feel the tension, so he changed the subject. “I bet you were the smartest man there.” 

The scientist wanted to curl up into a ball so he wouldn’t have to meet Thor’s eyes. Normally, emotions and flirtations went right over Bruce’s head. He didn’t understand why people would compliment him for anything, much less flatter him in the looks department. 

Most people were too afraid of Bruce to touch him, or even be in the same room as him. It was like he was a ticking time bomb, always ready to explode at the smallest touch. 

Yet with Thor, he acted like Bruce was the most amazing creature to ever walk the earth. Even when Bruce turned into the Hulk, Thor still appreciated him and wanted him around. 

It was all a new concept to Bruce, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t growing on him. 

“I bet there are a lot of smart people out there.” Bruce smiled, trying to ignore the burning feeling on his cheeks. 

“But none as smart as you.”

“Stop.” Bruce laughed, unknowingly reaching out his hand to Thor’s. The god of thunder grinned, gripping the tips of Bruce’s fingers. “I’m not that great.”

“Of course you are, Banner. You’re smart, your sense of humor is very endearing, you-”

“But I’m not... _good_.” Bruce hated himself for dimming the moment. He had to say it, because his brain was screaming at him if he didn’t. 

Thor looked a little taken aback, gripping Bruce’s fingers tighter. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just... _me_. I have so many problems, so many  _attachment_  issues, so many  _trust_  issues-” Bruce had started talking fast, anxiety leaking into his chest, his heart hammering against his chest. “I can’t be who you want me to be, Thor. Sometimes, when people touch me or startle me, I break down. It’s simple, dumb, basic human interactions that scare me the most, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to live up to your standards.” 

Thor listened intently, never once making a face of disgust or looking uncomfortable. In fact, he looked...completely understanding. He nodded along with what Bruce was saying, trying to hold to each word he said. 

The silence between them was stopped when Thor finally spoke up. “I know that, Bruce.”

He looked up, trying to resist the urge to curl in on himself once more. This time not from light-hearted embarrassment, but as a coping mechanism. 

“I’m not asking you to change, or to be resentful of who you are or the things you’ve done. I’m trying to  _court_  you because I like the person you are. The Hulk, you- _your entire being_ , is something I thoroughly enjoy and want in someone.” 

Hearing those words made spots appear in Bruce vision. Nobody had ever been so sincere, so genuine with him before. Yet, here was an actual god, who could have had anyone he desired with the right words and looks, but he chose  _him_. 

He had chosen this absolute mess of a man, who had problems functioning in society and functioning in general. A man who had for years only felt like he had his projects and himself. A man who was always shunned for his anger issues and for the other person who lived inside of him that he couldn’t control. 

Bruce wanted to fling himself across the table to hug Thor, bring him in for a kiss. 

Instead, he gave him a smile, and said, “Do you want to go back to my place?”

-

Thor looked as giddy as Bruce was feeling in this moment. 

He wasn’t sure why he had asked, but Bruce felt like he needed to be with Thor. If he was going to accept him, then the clinginess would already begin. Bruce could feel it rising up in him, but it wasn’t going to stop. He didn’t want to stop it. 

Thor shrugged off his jacket at the door, glancing around the room. 

“It’s very...you.” Thor stated, looking at the coffee mugs on the table. 

Bruce was starting to regret this. “Oh god, I didn’t even think to clean up. I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“Do not apologize, Banner. Anything that reminds me of you is good enough for me.” Thor gripped his shoulder, causing Bruce to chuckle and push his glasses back up on his nose. 

“I don’t have a couch, but I have my bed.” Bruce pointed in the corner, where his king sized bed sat, unmade. He rolled around a lot in his sleep, so it was necessary to have a bed this big. 

Thor grinned, running at the bed and jumping onto it like a child. “Ah, feels soft. I like it.”

Bruce walked over to the bed, sitting himself on the edge. “Yeah, I don’t even know why I have it since I never seem to sleep anymore.”

Thor’s child facade faded, crawling forward until his head was inches from Bruce’ lap. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Bruce sighed, his fingers twidling with the edge of his sheets. “I have a lot of nightmares.” 

“I have those a lot, too.” 

Bruce looked down at him, hovering his hand over Thor’s hair. His hand shook as he allowed himself to run his fingers through the short, golden spikes. Thor closed his eyes, closing the gap himself so he could enjoy this. 

“I like your short hair.” Bruce hummed, feeling how soft it was, admiring the V shapes on the side of his scalp. 

“I’m glad someone does.” Thor snorted, but kept his eyes closed. Bruce giggled, letting his fingers wonder down to his cheek. Thor opened his eyes suddenly, sitting up. Bruce was scared he had done something wrong, but Thor looked more than happy to be sitting next to him. 

“Lay with me.” Thor didn’t really asked, he more so begged. Before Bruce could answer, the god gripped his shoulders and pulled him down, causing him to let out a soft “Oof!” 

Thor looked a little alarmed at first, about to ask if that had been okay, but Bruce threw his head back and laughed. A genuine, loud laugh that Thor hadn’t heard in months. 

It warmed Thor’s heart, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the bright, booming sound. Unable to help himself, he pulled Bruce into a hug, the space between them filled. He buried his face into his neck, Thor’s scruffy beard tickling him. 

“Stop, it feels weird.” Bruce squeaked, trying to ignore the goofy noises he was making. He tried to push against him, but Thor kept him in place. 

“The Hulk might be stronger than me, but Bruce is defintely not.” Thor laughed, his brilliant white teeth showing. Bruce had always loved when Thor gave a genuine smile; it made him feel things he hadn’t felt in years. 

Bruce’s laughter was bubbling up in his throat, his hands grasping at Thor’s. Normally, this type of intimacy scared Bruce half to death; but he was too busy laughing that the only way he could possibly feel was  _right_. 

Thor stopped finally, chuckling as Bruce laid on his chest. After they had quieted down, Bruce felt himself drifting off to sleep. All of that exhaustion was finally catching up to him. 

“Bruce?” Thor whispered, his voice a little hoarse. Night had fallen outside, and the big bay windows allowed the neon lights of the ciy to stream in. The cars and night clubs were loud, but all Bruce could hear was Thor’s hammering heartbeat. 

“Hm?”

Bruce felt fingers under his chin, and came face-to-face to Thor’s bright, nervous eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking slightly, or if that was Bruce’s sleep-induced eyes. 

Thor leaned in carefully, methodically, his eyes slowly closing. Bruce tried to prepare himself, but he wasn’t sure when the last time someone had kissed him was. 

The god of thunder pressed his lips against Bruce’s, waiting to see how he would react. Bruce hadn’t realized how starved he was for this type of affection as he grabbed Thor’s face, pressing him further into him. 

Bruce wasn’t sure if it was his nerves, or if that was literal electricity flooding his veins, but he couldn’t stop kissing Thor. 

Bruce was falling in and out of a sleepy haze, but was well-aware of what was going on. It was hard for him to stop once Thor pulled himself back. 

Thor grinned, his eyes squeezed shut as he let his forehead rest against Bruce’s. 

Maybe this time, Bruce Banner could get  _exactly_  what he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote that was given to me as a prompt on Tumblr. Also, any excuse to write Thor and Bruce is a good time for me.


End file.
